


Why Me?

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is having a hard day in the later months of pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick beta by the wonderful [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) *HUGS*. Written for [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/)**teachwriteslash** because she's awesome! Besides, she kept asking for something from this 'verse. I still have a longer, multi-part fic that I'm still fleshing out to start writing. However, I thought a little fluff would be nice considering this past week.

Title: Why Me?  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 3485  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Mr. Weebles  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Jack, Ianto and everything Torchwood, I wouldn’t be feeling screwed right now.  
Warning: Implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst. Maybe one or two bad words.  
Summary: Ianto is having a hard day in the later months of pregnancy.  
Notes: Quick beta by the wonderful [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) *HUGS*. Written for [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**teachwriteslash**](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/) because she's awesome! Besides, she kept asking for something from this 'verse. I still have a longer, multi-part fic that I'm still fleshing out to start writing. However, I thought a little fluff would be nice considering this past week.

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

Laden down with bags, Jack entered the cottage he shared with Ianto and their daughter. Using his elbow, he closed the door behind him, calling out, “IANTO!”

No reply came as he took off his boots at the door. It once had been a practice that was preferred but not enforced. At some point before it was time for bed, Jack’s boots would end up at the door, while Ianto’s shoes would end up in the shoebox in his closet. Lately, Ianto did not care about shoes. The black and white trainers on the shoe mat by the door were Ianto’s footwear of preference in the last month.

Realizing he still had not heard a reply, he called out again as he picked up the bags he had put down while he slipped out of his boots. “Ianto?” He headed down the hallway toward the kitchen, wondering if his partner was in the garden with their daughter. Ianto had gotten into the habit of sitting in the garden and watch as Stephanie played. He claimed that it felt good to take advantage to be out of the house more.

“Daddy!” he heard a wail from the hallway he just left as little feet charged down the stairs.

“No running, Stef!” Jack admonished. He set the bag on the counter and went back to the hall to meet the toddler. One word, but something chilled Jack as he sensed the terror in her voice.

Stephanie was already down the stairs and running toward Jack with her arms open. “Daddy! Taddy’s sick!”

Jack scooped the toddler into his arms. “Where is he?”

“Your room,” she sniffled as Jack carried her up the stairs.

“Did he say anything?” Jack asked. He kept his tone normal, while carefully choosing his question to give him an idea of how serious it was. It also helped keep both the little girl and himself calm

Stephanie nodded. Relief went through Jack because it meant Ianto was conscious. “To tell you he made a mess.” She screwed her face up. “It’s icky!”

Jack smiled and kissed her nose. “Taddy will be okay. It’s just because of the baby that he’s sick.” It would not be the first time, and he suspected still far from the last.

“Lil brother is bad then.” Stephanie pouted and then threw her arms around Jack’s neck to hug him.

Chuckling, Jack kissed her forehead and set her down. “Go play in your room and I’ll take care of Taddy and his mess.” He ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. “Then you can help me make dinner. Okay?”

“Okay Daddy!” She hugged his legs before ambling to her room.

Jack opened the door to their room and entered to find Ianto sitting in the chair by a small table in their room.

Ianto looked up, giving Jack a weak smile. “I’m sorry, Jack. I’ve been throwing up on and off for the last fifteen minutes.”

Jack crossed the room and looked down, making a face almost identical to the one Stephanie had made. “I should be glad you eventually thought to grab the bin under the table.”

“I was planning on going into the bathroom, but that proved to be a stupid plan. I was lucky to get to the chair and it was too late anyway.”

Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto’s head before moving to go into their en suite. He returned less than a minute later, carrying a flannel. He gently wiped Ianto’s forehead. Before he was able to do anything else, Ianto grasped onto the flannel.

“Let me.”

“It’s okay, Ianto. Really,” Jack insisted.

Ianto remained stubborn. “I can handle my own mess, thank you. How’s Stephanie? I’m afraid I scared her, even though I reassured her I was okay. At least I tried to reassure her, in between bouts,” Ianto spoke as he cleaned. He was aware of Jack going over to his nightstand where he kept a bottle of water. He looked up to find Jack holding out the bottle for him. As he took the offered bottle, he said, “She wouldn’t leave me until we heard you come home. She’s as stubborn as her Daddy.”

Jack snorted in response. “Just me? You’re a stubborn bastard too, you know.” He started to rub Ianto’s back in soothing circles.

“You’re right. We’re doomed,” Ianto said with a straight face, making Jack laugh.

“Are you ready to get back into bed. You know the only way you’ll feel completely better is to lay down for a while. So no arguing.”

“I’m not. I just feel too weak to move.” Ianto’s free hand was rubbing the swell of his belly. “How dare Livvy say this is a nice non-complicated pregnancy. I feel like there’s complications all the time.”

After taking the water bottle, Ianto had been drinking from, Jack helped his husband to his feet, taking on most Ianto’s weight and guided him slowly to the bed. “It’s a normal pregnancy for your Da’s race. Being half human isn’t making it easier, but Livvy’s assured it’s normal for you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and allowed Jack to settle him in the bed. When Jack started to pull the duvet over him, Ianto stopped him by placing his hand on Jack’s. “No. I’m feeling warm. If my body temperature goes up again, I’ll just go through this again.”

Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto’s forehead. “Rest then. I’ll have dinner ready soon. You need to eat too.”

“Soon, huh?” Ianto smirked. “Is Stef helping?”

“Well, soon is the general idea.” Jack grimaced playfully. “She means well. Before you got pregnant, she used to like helping you do things for me. Now it’s our turn to pamper you.” Smiling softly, Jack kissed Ianto’s forehead, his head gliding along the curve of baby belly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ianto replied before grabbing another quick kiss.

“I better let Stef know that you’re okay.”

“If you prefer, you could send her in with me,” Ianto stated. “She was enjoying sitting on the bed with me while I rested. She was talking to the baby.”

Jack smiled warmly at Ianto. “She’s excited to be a big sister. Do you mind if I send her in?”

“No. It was peaceful. Nice. It’s good bonding time too, so she doesn’t feel pushed aside for Ifan.”

“True. Right then, dinner will be soon.” Jack kissed Ianto again and then kissed Ianto’s belly. “Behave for your Tad, little guy.”

With a smile, Ianto watched as Jack left the room and decided to close his eyes until Stephanie arrived.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Stef, are you down here?” Jack asked as he made went down the ground floor hallway. After leaving Ianto, he had checked in Stephanie’s room to find it empty.

“Here, Daddy!” Stephanie’s voice came from the kitchen.

Jack hastened his pace, aware of the trouble the toddler could get into. He also remembered he left the groceries he had come home with on the counter. “Stef…,” Jack started as he entered the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, his mouth still open and stared at his daughter, not sure how to react.

Stephanie was sitting on a stool that had been pulled up to the counter next to where Jack had left the bags. The bags were now empty and on the floor. Some of the groceries were stacked on the counter to the side. Cupboard doors were open and Jack noticed some items haphazardly set on the shelves. There was no sign of the items that belonged in the refrigerator. The freezer items were still on the counter, except for the ice cream, which Stephanie was digging through with a spoon. She had ice cream on her face and clothes.

“Stephanie,” Jack admonished once he found his voice. He went over to his daughter, and gently took the spoon and ice cream from her hand. “Ice cream is for after dinner, not before.”

“I know, Daddy,” Stephanie pouted.

“Then why are you eating it now?” He looked on the counter and after tossing the spoon in the sink, he picked up the cover to close the ice cream container.

“I was saving it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Saving it? Looks like you were eating it. Saving would be putting away for later.”

“No, Daddy. I was saving it from getting too soft. I couldn’t reach the freezer.”

Understanding lit in Jack’s blue eyes. “Oh, you mean saving it from disaster?”

Stephanie nodded her head vigorously. “Like how you and Taddy save the world from aliens.”

“Bad aliens, Stephanie. Good aliens we don’t need to save the world from,” Jack felt he had to explain to her. After all, she was part-alien because of Ianto, who was half.

Stephanie looked thoughtful as Jack placed the ice cream in the freezer. “It always seem like there are bad aliens around.”

Jack sighed. “Lots of bad things come through the Rift, sweet pea. But we also get good. You don’t hear from them because, well, good aliens don’t start trouble, so we let them do what they want as long as they won’t scare people.”

“I’m not scared, Daddy.”

“No, you’re not.” Jack returned to her side. “I see you put away most of the groceries. How come you didn’t save the ice cream by putting it in the freezer?”

Stephanie shrugged. “I couldn’t reach.”

Jack’s eyes went to the open cupboards where she had put away groceries. Stephanie looked up, following Jack’s look.

“I was able to stand on the counter. I couldn’t do that with the freezer.”

“Stephanie,” Jack started patiently. “You stood on the stool, didn’t you?”

Stephanie shrugged. “A little.”

“Not a little. Did you, or didn’t you?”

“Just enough to get on the counter.”

Jack lifted Stephanie from her seat on the stool and stared at her. “What did we tell you about climbing on stools and counters?”

“Not to. But I only wanted to help, Daddy.”

“And I appreciate that, sweet pea. But we tell you these things so you don’t get hurt. Understand?”

Stephanie shrugged, looking at Jack with a confused look on her little face.

“Stephanie?”

“Daddy?”

“What?”

“What apple she ate? She?” Stephanie was looking around.

Jack started to laugh and kissed her ice cream covered nose. “Ap-pre-ci-ate,” he enunciated. “It means thank you, but next time let Daddy do it.”

“Oh.” Stephanie looked thoughtful. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” She hugged him.

“It’s okay, sweet pea, as long as you don’t do it anymore.”

“I won’t.”

Jack almost rolled his eyes, knowing better. He had lost count on how many times they had told her not to climb on the furniture or counters. It had to be up there right after running. He also realized that now he not only had to clean her off, but now him as her little sticky hands clenched onto his collar.

“Now, let’s get us both cleaned up and then you can go keep Taddy company while he rests until dinner is ready.”

“You said I could help you make it,” Stephanie protested as Jack carried her to the loo.

“If you like. But Taddy is upstairs alone and he would love for you to keep him company.”

“Okay. I don’t want Taddy to feel alone. He’s okay?”

“He’s fine, Stephanie. Like I said, it’s just because of the baby. Sometimes people having babies get sick, but it’s not the baby being bad.”

“Okay. I know the baby doesn’t want to hurt Taddy.”

Jack entered the small toilet and settled Stephanie on the closed seat on the toilet. He wondered, just slightly nervous, that she was already able to pick up feelings from the baby. He knew Ianto was slightly psychic, but his partner was more discrete in his usage. Stephanie had not learn discretion yet, except that she knew not to talk about aliens, Torchwood and that one of her daddies was having a baby.

“I know he doesn’t, sweet pea.”

Finally Jack was able to get her cleaned up and sent her up to join Ianto, while he quickly washed up and changed his shirt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later in the evening, after dinner, the little family went for a walk. There was no rain that day, and the night sky was clear and beautiful. They had gone to a clearing where Ianto spread out a blanket and they sat, Stephanie between Ianto and Jack, looking up to the sky. As they pointed out things, Jack and Ianto shared more stories of wonders in the universe.

Jack had taken a telescope with them. It was small and lightweight, but it was not a store bought one. It was a gift from the Doctor during one of his visits early in Ianto’s pregnancy, bringing along medical pregnancy information from Ianto’s father’s home world for Olivia. With the telescope, both men were able to show the little girl things a normal telescope could not pick up.

Their daughter did not yet know of her unique heritage, thinking they were both human. Ianto was half, and while Jack was human, he was from a time far in the future and born on another world. One day, when she was a little older, they planned to tell her. Until then, they decided she needed to learn that there was beauty out in the universe.

The walk back was more tiring to Ianto than he let on. So when they returned home, he sank gratefully onto the couch, rubbing his belly, feeling relieved to be off his feet. It was to be expected, especially in the later months. Most days, Ianto felt great, but there were days when it took a toll on him. His metabolism would feel out of whack, he’d tire easily and get violently ill from random things that did not agree with him.

Earlier that day, he was feeling too warm, but made the mistake of covering himself and Stephanie as the toddler snuggled to him. His intention was for both of them to take a nap while Jack was out doing the grocery shopping. Ianto had started to feel worn out earlier in the day, so Seleny took it upon herself to send Ianto and Jack home. The Rift was quiet and Seleny assured Jack the rest of them could handle anything that might come up. Seleny was backed up by Allan and Olivia. Jack was told to leave too so he could keep an eye on Ianto. Oddly, it was not Jack who protested the most and before Jack knew, he was talking Ianto and Stephanie home.

When Ianto had days like that, when the pregnancy made him feel weak and useless, he would also be in a mood. So he sat on the couch in a snit with himself while Jack got Stephanie prepared for bed. In his snit, he wanted the pregnancy to be over with already so he wouldn’t have days like this anymore. He wanted people to stop treating him like he was fragile and to stop giving everyone reasons to think it. He envied Jack with his shorter pregnancy. Eight months, Ianto reflected. A month less than women on Earth. Meanwhile there was Ianto, at 9 bloody months pregnant with still another two more months to go. His shoes didn’t fit him anymore, and his ankles were swollen – not that he saw his feet recently. If only the next two months would go by quickly! But it felt as if time was slowing down, making it seem as if the pregnancy was longer.

He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. From the sounds coming from upstairs, Ianto guessed that Stephanie was being fussy that night and giving Jack angst in getting her ready for bed. Jack’s patience with her when she got in those moods amazed Ianto. He had always thought that he would be the more patient one when dealing with her. Not that he was quick to lose his patience, it was just that in all the years Ianto knew Jack, he never came across as the type with an abundance of patience when dealing with a petulant child. Ianto had to admit that Jack was pretty amazing when dealing with a cranky, petulant pregnant husband too. It was a good thing, especially since when in his moods, Jack sometimes grated on his nerves and it could have been worse when Ianto would go off on him if he wasn’t.

It seemed that evening, however, Jack was on his last nerve with their daughter when he heard Jack’s bellow of, “Stephanie!”

He heard feet running down the stairs and Jack’s stride upstairs heading for the staircase. “Stephanie Harkness-Jones, don’t you dare,” Jack called out, his footsteps reaching where the staircase was.

At that time, Ianto opened his eyes to see Stephanie running into the lounge, wearing only her training pants and ran over to Ianto.

“Stephanie, why are you giving Daddy a hard time tonight?” Ianto asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. To be honest, he was not in the mood to deal with her insubordination. He had heard about the groceries from Jack, and they both had to admonish her when she hardly ate any of her dinner because she was full from the ice cream.

It was times like then that Ianto could not help but think to himself, ’Are we really having another one of these?’ Why was he putting himself through all the misery of pregnancy for more days like this?

She ran straight for Ianto, but instead of jumping on the couch like she normally would do, she ran between Ianto’s legs and hugged him, pressing up against his pregnant belly.

“What did I say about running?” Jack’s voice came from the hallway, sounding like she was too close to getting a spanking. She had never received one, but it was not the first time she came close.

“Stef,” Ianto sighed, reigning in his patience. Even that was exhausting by then. “Why?”

Stephanie smiled sweetly as she continued to hug him. “I wanted to do this.” She pressed her lips to Ianto’s belly and kissed it. “I love you, baby Ifan.” She released Ianto to pat his belly and then turned to find Jack standing in the doorway.

Ianto’s mood suddenly changed with the simple action and he smiled at his daughter.

“I was scared Taddy would fall asleep before you put me to bed, and Ifan wanted to say good night,” Stephanie explained to Jack, who remained in the same place, with a warm smile on his face.

“I’m sure your brother liked that,” Jack said.

“Stephanie,” Ianto said and also smiled when she turned back to him. “Come here.” She toddled over to Ianto, climbing on the couch. Ianto pulled her close and hugged her. “Daddy’s right. And I liked that too.” He kissed her cheek. “But, you did run and you gave Daddy a hard time. So I want you to apologize.”

Stephanie looked over to Jack. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Jack actually rolled his eyes and said, “I wish that means you won’t do it again.”

Stephanie giggled, and Ianto found himself chuckling with her. “Go with Daddy, sweet pea and let him finish getting you ready for bed. I won’t fall asleep and I’ll be there with Daddy to tuck you into bed.”

“Could you read me a story too, Taddy?”

“I could read you a story too,” Ianto said, hugging her.

“I love you, Taddy. And I love baby Ifan,” Stephanie said, returning the hug.

“I love you too, sweet pea.” Ianto puckered his lips and Stephanie mirrored him and they kissed loudly.

She giggled and then bounded off the couch to run to Jack. “I love you Daddy.”

Jack lifted her easily, and held her with one arm. “I love you too.” He also kissed her. “But, you still need to stop running, devilspawn.” He playfully swatted her bottom, making her laugh. “Now come on. The sooner we get you into bed, the sooner Taddy can go to sleep.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Jack looked over to Ianto and winked. “I love you too.” He turned in a way that make Stephanie laugh more and left the room.

Ianto shook his head, his hand resting on his swollen belly. There were good days during pregnancy and there were bad days. But Ianto knew it was worth it. Stephanie reminded him on why he was sitting there feeling like a cow, and would for another two months.

Because he was going to have another child with Jack. And even if Ifan was not like Stephanie, he would still be worth all the misery and agony.

He decided to go into the kitchen and make some tea while he waited for Jack’s bellow that he was ready to tuck their daughter into bed.  



End file.
